


Shall We Give Up So Easily

by sophie_448



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_448/pseuds/sophie_448
Summary: We've never been so close to be so farThere's millions of reasons there is no way outShall we give up so easily?





	Shall We Give Up So Easily

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wrote instead of working on my [](https://syfybigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[syfybigbang](https://syfybigbang.livejournal.com/) last night. It's angsty and weird. Enjoy?

 

“Well, I guess that’s it then,” Cook says, anguish written hard across his face.

David stares. He doesn’t understand. Is Cook really giving up on this—on them? He knows that Cook has been in relationships before. Maybe it’s easier to end a relationship when you’ve done it before, but David thought—he thought they were different. Special.

“Cook, don’t—” he starts. He doesn’t know how to continue, what to say that will make this not be happening. “Please, just stay. We can—we can work this out. Just don’t go.”

Cook presses his lips together and shakes his head, looking infinitely sad. “I don’t think we can, Arch.”

“But I love you.” The words sound stupid and young and plaintive, fading into silence in the air.

Cook shifts like he wants to close the distance between them, or maybe that’s just David’s wishful thinking. He sighs and looks down at the ground for a long moment before meeting David’s eyes again. “I love you too, but sometimes that’s not enough.”

David inhales sharply, fighting the stinging behind his eyes. “I don’t believe that,” he says. “I can’t.”

“Has anything changed?” Cook asks.

David has to admit that, no. Nothing has changed that will make any of their problems go away.

“Okay,” he says. The word tastes like dust in his mouth.

“Okay,” Cook echoes.

“I’ll always love you.”

Cook gives him a small, sad smile. “No, you won’t.”

David thinks that Cook may be right about them, but he doesn’t know everything.


End file.
